My Zelda Poetry
by DorkPangs
Summary: alright, a way to reach all of my 26 poems invovling Dark Link, Link, the Sages, Navi, Zelda, and many other characters as well
1. Main Page

My Zelda Poetry  
  
Alright I write tons of poetry and it was suggested (by KittyHorse and Queenie actually) that I archive my poetry into chapters to make it easier for your reading pleasure, so here they are! I have them sorted to what relation they have with one another, so tell me how it is. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! Oh, and someone asked why I posted them all in one day... 'cause I like to surprise people ;)  
  
A list and basically about what each are about:  
  
Key:  
  
* My First Works (these are ones that I did when I started out and they are unedited and more amateur)  
  
() My Favorites  
  
{} What I want help on (what I did more recently, actually)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. A Life of Servitude~~ this is basically about a theory my friend had about that owl from OoT, Kaepora-Gaebora  
  
2. * Do Not Forget Me~~ about what Farore, the Goddess of Courage, would tell Link  
  
3. () Mother of Chaos (MOC)~~ a negative view on Din, the Goddess of Power  
  
4. () The King of Evil~~ I wrote this one write after MOC and they sort of tie into each other; it's a view on Ganondorf  
  
5. Mother of Light (MOL)~~ a negative view on Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom, and was written right before MOC; you'll notice they are almost the same poem except for a few words that were tweaked  
  
6. My Child of Wisdom~~ Nayru's View on Zelda basically and kind of ties in with MOL  
  
7. * I am a Fairy Person~~ Tingle's mad that everyone's picking on him for his obsession of fairies  
  
8. * I am Tingle~~ I wrote this one after having to pay a lot of rupees for a map... just thinking about what he must think, you know?  
  
9. * King of Red Lions~~ I was just screwing around and had been playing WW an hour before  
  
10. {} It's Easy to Be a Princess~~ I kind of made Zelda too tom-boyish in this one, but I still kind of liked it...  
  
11. * Zelda's Letter~~ someone said that this isn't something Zelda would put into a letter, and I totally agree; I was just messing with the many views I could take with Zelda and this was the result  
  
12. *() Marked~~ this is definitely one of my favorite works, and my first success; it's about Link and his thoughts on the unfairness on being forced to live a future life and be unveiled to all the cruelties of the world  
  
13. {} We Will Make a Difference~~ Link's view on his and Zelda's future  
  
14. * My Opposite Side~~ I had just defeated the mini-boss of the Water Temple, Dark Link, and this just popped out of me...  
  
15. Navi~~ Basically Navi's feelings for Link  
  
16. {} The Death of The Deku Tree~~ basically the beginning of OoT in Navi's point of view  
  
17. * Saria's Wait~~ actually the very first work I did... and the inspiration for it came () The Life I Live~~ Saria's view on a mortal life  
  
19. I Fell For You~~ basically about Ruto's unreturned love for Link  
  
20. () Nabooru's Regret~~ Nabooru regrets she hadn't defied Ganon earlier than she had  
  
21. {} The Unattached Shadow~~ Impa life when Zelda becomes Shiek for the seven years that Link is asleep  
  
22. * Skull Kid~~ I was just trying out a view for skull kid... look to see how successful I was  
  
23. My Torment~~ this is a more positive view on the Fierce Deity Mask and how it came to be  
  
24. () I Shall Come Back~~ ties in with the one below; is a negative view on the Fierce Deity Mask and what happens after Termina  
  
26. () The Addiction~~ ties in with one above; is Link's view on Fierce Deity Mask; what happens after Termina  
  
27. {} The Fairy Boy~~ this is Epona's view on Link; also about when they first met...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And, of course, after all of the poetry I have all of the reviews I got before I went and did this so go and look. And I thrive off of Reviews, so could you please post some? Criticism will be welcomed! And also suggestions for other poetries; does anyone want to see a specific poem about a Zelda character? I've got way too much time on my hands... 


	2. A Life Of Servitude

A Life of Servitude (Kaepora-Gaebora a.k.a the Owl)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
My entire life  
I have spent in servitude  
To the royal family.  
  
It was an existence  
Of barking and accepting  
Orders without thought.  
  
I had even taken a pact  
To never abuse the secrets  
Of the Sacred Realm  
And of the Triforce.  
  
But, I could not help but wonder  
How great the power  
Of the divine triangles.  
  
Soon my curiosity  
Overwhelmed me  
And I just had to see  
If the legends were true.  
  
So I defied my country  
For my own desires,  
And entered the Sacred Realm.  
  
And soon after walking a dozen steps  
I found what I sought.  
  
The beautiful golden glimmer  
Of the blessed triangles  
Was so stunning  
That I didn't wish to breathe  
For I feared they might disappear if I dared.  
  
In awe I reached out in an  
Attempt to grasp a piece,  
But something stilled my lecherous hand.  
  
Perhaps you would think  
It was my subconscious but,  
I'm sure it was  
The goddesses themselves.  
  
Something echoed in my mind  
Telling me that if I dared  
Touch the revered gift of the gods,  
That I would suffer a terrible consequence.  
  
But my greed shut out the voice,  
And I reached anyway,  
But to my surprise,  
I did not grab hold of the Triforce.  
  
My hand gripped air  
As I saw the Sacred Realm  
And the Triforce dissolve around me.  
  
I tried to move,  
But there were shackles  
Secured to my limbs.  
  
I could feel the echo  
Of an intense voice  
And it horrified me.  
  
It told me the insignificance  
Of my worthless life,  
And soon I was begging  
For it to be ended.  
  
But, no, that would be too easy...  
For the treason I had committed,  
I was to suffer with eternal life,  
But not as my being...  
  
Now, I roost here,  
Carving this long poem  
Upon a giant red wood tree  
With the owl's beak I was condemned with.  
  
So, you humans,  
Can understand how I had  
To atone for my sins.  
  
Understand, how lucky you all are  
To have the contemplation of death,  
While I must be trapped  
By my immortality in this land  
To live my eternal existence  
In servitude... 


	3. Do Not Forget Me

Do Not Forget Me (Farore)  
By: green_beauty  
  
Wherever you might wander,  
Remember that I'll be protecting you,  
So if you lose your way,  
Think of me.  
  
Whatever you may be doing,  
Remember that I'll be watching,  
So if you need to be comforted,  
Think of me.  
  
Whenever you get scared,  
Remember I'll be by your side,  
So if you need courage,  
Think of me.  
  
Just do not forget me,  
And I will always help you. 


	4. Mother of Chaos

Mother of Chaos  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I may be the Goddess  
Of both Power and Spirit,  
But I am also the Mother of Chaos.  
  
I have always been the strongest of the three,  
Always been the wildest of my sisters,  
But that has left me merciless.  
  
I could care less about your mortal pleas,  
For if I can't have fun,  
It's not worth doing or even listening about.  
  
I have always been this way,  
Even when I cultivated your mortal world,  
For I only wanted the chaos of life to begin.  
  
Therefore, I even birthed a son,  
Who would have hundreds of daughters,  
Who would then also have hundreds of daughters in turn.  
  
Until a hundred years have passed,  
And I take the embodiment of one of my daughters  
And birth my son once again.  
  
Every life my son has lived  
He has spread destruction  
And chaos in his wake.  
  
My sisters are far weaker than I,  
So they have birthed children of their own in fear,  
Who try to smite my son every life,  
And the two weaklings always seem to win.  
  
But I do not believe in pity  
And I never help my son,  
But I know he will one day succeed  
In destroying all life upon the world we created.  
  
Until then, I watch  
With both glee and anger,  
Knowing that my son, Chaos,  
Will strike fear in the hearts of mortals  
With his mortal name, Gannondorf... 


	5. The King of Evil

The King of Evil  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I am the terror that haunts your dreams,  
I am the chaos that destroys this world,  
I am the King of Evil.  
  
Every life I live,  
I strive to obtain the ultimate prize  
...the Triforce  
  
But I am bothered every time  
By a peasant boy  
And a princess.  
  
The boy clad in green  
Thinks he some kind of hero,  
But he's wrong if he thinks  
He can stop me.  
  
The girl with a big mouth  
Thinks she's some kind of sovereign,  
But she's wrong if she thinks  
She can halt my goal.  
  
If only the princess and the boy  
Hadn't been chosen as the  
Possessors of the Triforce pieces  
I could've killed them by now.  
  
The princess was surprisingly deceitful  
And unexpectedly clever  
In keeping herself and the boy hidden  
From my many eyes.  
  
And so I did not see it coming  
When the boy returned from  
Seven years of hiding  
Just to slay my followers.  
  
He had somehow managed to  
Kill every general I had  
And free every sage  
From my prisons.  
  
But he let his guard down  
In the most predictable of places,  
And unveiled the Princess Zelda.  
  
I then kidnapped the helpless girl  
And challenged the boy to a fight  
That I was sure I could win.  
  
He was ready to fight me  
And so I prepared myself  
As he climbed the many floors  
Of my tower.  
  
As we fought,  
I found that I had underestimated him,  
And that he in turn defeated me.  
  
In a fury, I caused  
The tower to quake and crumble  
In hopes to destroy the two Triforce holders.  
  
But they somehow evaded  
The cave-in of my lair,  
And I had no choice,  
But to fight the boy in my true form.  
  
I was sure that I could win,  
Especially since the boy lost his sword of evil's bane,  
So I was caught unawares when he regained it.  
  
And so the boy, the princess,  
And the six sages sealed me away,  
Swearing vengeance on  
The hero and the sovereign  
As I left the land of Hyrule.  
  
For now I am trapped here,  
In the sacred realm,  
Waiting to release my wrath upon  
The two's descendants.  
  
But remember who I am:  
I am the horror that disturbs your subconscious,  
I am the reincarnate of destruction,  
I am the Keeper of the Triforce of Power  
That will keep me alive for years to come,  
So that I will always be  
The King of Evil. 


	6. Mother of Light

Mother of Light  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I may be the Goddess  
Of both Wisdom and Water,  
But I am also the Mother of Light.  
  
I have always been the most intelligent of the three,  
Always been the most judicious of my sisters,  
But that has left me ruthless in my ways.  
  
I could care less about your mortal pleas,  
For if I think you have done wrong,  
I will not waste my time on your lying tongues.  
  
I have always been this way,  
Even when I brought law to your mortal world,  
For I only wanted the wonderment of life to begin.  
  
Therefore, I even birthed a daughter,  
Who would be granted with both  
Wisdom of life and the future.  
  
Until a hundred years have passed,  
And she is birthed again  
So that she may bring light to the dim once more.  
  
Every life my daughter has lived  
She has spread knowledge  
And law in her steps.  
  
My sisters are far more ignorant than I,  
So they have birthed children of their own  
To prove their own worth,  
And the two buffoons always seem to get my child  
Caught in their petty fights.  
  
But I do not involve myself  
For I must let life live in its own way,  
Only trying to influence the mortals  
That we three sisters created  
To understand the consequences of their sins.  
  
Until then, I watch  
With both interest and irritation,  
Knowing that my daughter, Light,  
Will bring a sense of law to the minds of mortals  
With her mortal name... Princess Zelda... 


	7. My Child of Wisdom

My Child of Wisdom  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I've watched you  
Since you were born  
In your first life.  
  
I've granted you visions  
Of what was to come  
And of what had already happened.  
  
You are perhaps the most magical  
Of our three children,  
As well as the victim.  
  
You have been easily overcome  
Life after life,  
But you will always be the most judicious.  
  
You have never failed me,  
You have even surprised me,  
Every few lives you live.  
  
Especially when you managed  
To split your mind in two,  
To be both a princess and a Sheikah.  
  
Or when you were a pirate,  
A captain of witless dopes,  
But you always managed them.  
  
I know you have thought  
That you were the weakest of our children,  
But know that you were actually the strongest.  
  
For, could that child of courage ever beaten  
The child of power without your brains?  
Or could that child of power ever figured out  
The secret of the Triforce without you?  
  
And since you are our strongest,  
We have given you the keys to our gift,  
So that it will be kept safe by your godly wisdom.  
  
You are an entity, who will live many lives,  
But you shall always be my daughter,  
The Princess Zelda of Wisdom. 


	8. I am a Fairy Person!

I am a Fairy Person!  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
Why is it wrong?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
Why must you laugh at me behind my back?  
  
Why don't the people let me be?  
Why do I get treated as a retard  
Just for being me?  
  
I am a fairy person!  
Please don't laugh,  
I've already been through  
Enough torment as it is...  
  
You'll see when my real kin show up!  
They will take me away  
To where I really belong!  
  
And stop laughing at me!  
My magic words really do work!  
They've turned indecipherable maps readable.  
  
Stop looking at me like that!  
These clothes are those  
Of an honorary fairy person!  
  
That's right!  
I am a noble of my kind!  
Because I am one of the most powerful of them!  
  
I can actually walk among you petty humans,  
And I am as big as you,  
And I can actually make a living off you as well!  
  
If that doesn't mean I'm powerful,  
Then I don't know what is...  
But sometimes I wonder  
Why they left me behind.  
  
Was it because they knew  
I would be too powerful?  
Or was it because they knew  
I could help you humans better  
If I walked among you?  
  
But it isn't worth being called names  
Just 'cause you know  
You're a fairy person... 


	9. I am Tingle

I am Tingle!  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I am Tingle,  
One of the fairy people.  
What, you don't believe me?  
  
Just look at me,  
I have green clothes,  
And I even have magic words!  
  
See:  
Tingle!Tingle!  
Kooloo-limpa!  
  
These are my magic words...  
Don't you dare steal them,  
Or I might have to do something awful to you...  
  
These magic words help me  
Draw, read, and even decipher maps!  
And I might even invoke them just for you...  
For the right price, of course.  
  
I am Tingle,  
One of the fairy people.  
Ask me any time,  
And I will help you...  
With your mapping needs, of course! 


	10. King of Red Lions

King of Red Lions  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
It has been many years  
Since I was truly alive,  
When I was human.  
  
All I am now  
Is a simple sailboat  
But at least I have kept  
My ability to speak.  
  
The land I come from  
The land I once ruled  
Now lies beneath the waves  
Away from the grasp  
Of the evil one.  
  
Sometimes I wonder,  
Whatever did happen  
To my bloodline,  
To my daughter, Princess Zelda?  
  
But I mustn't worry about that  
For my obligation is to  
Wait for a hero to be reborn  
So that we can finally smite  
The King of Gerudos.  
  
And so I travel the Great Sea,  
As a meek sailboat,  
As the King of Red Lions. 


	11. It's Easy To Be A Princess

It's Easy to be a Princess  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
Everyone thinks it's easy to be a princess,  
To have servants,  
To be pampered,  
To have almost anything you want,  
To have a title.  
Yes, if that was all there was to it,  
Then of course being a princess would be easy.  
  
But it's not because,  
Other people have giant expectations of you,  
You've got immense responsibilities,  
You're told to ignore all freedoms,  
'Cause you're a princess with an image to keep.  
  
But I disobeyed the rules.  
I roughed it with the boys,  
I ran away from home,  
I ignored my responsibilities,  
I disobeyed the authorities,  
And I fought everything that I was.  
  
Back then if I could, I would have give up  
My speeches,  
My title,  
My home,  
My life,  
All for the simple pleasures  
Of a common girl.  
  
But no,  
I should've grown up,  
And realized my country needs me.  
I should've gone home,  
And told my father that I loved him,  
I should've made a speech,  
To encourage my fellow Hyrulians.  
I should've embraced the horrid title,  
And made it into something worth while.  
But too bad it's too late.  
  
Seven years have passed  
Since I left home.  
Horrible, treacherous things have happened.  
Ganondorf has taken my father's throne,  
The only person who can defeat him is in coma.  
And I have let my title die along with my old self.  
  
I am now the Sheikah named Sheik,  
A mysterious figure with no past,  
But with many regrets.  
A woman with so much knowledge,  
But with no way of using it.  
  
And now that I am a common girl,  
I wish I was a princess,  
Because princesses' have few worries,  
Few regrets,  
Few hearts to break,  
And princesses have plenty of authority,  
Lots of respect,  
Plenty of ways to effect people,  
And their titles demand attention.  
  
Now I am to wait  
For a mere common boy to awake,  
So I can lead him  
To ensure the safety of six important people,  
To his past and his old life.  
To the defeat of the land's tormentor,  
  
The life of Princess Zelda  
Was far too easy to live,  
... I wish I could have enjoyed it. 


	12. Zelda's Letter

Zelda's Letter  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
Dearest Impa,  
You were my keeper,  
You were my best friend.  
But if required,  
Will you set me free?  
  
Dearest Malon,  
We may have fought,  
We may have been good friends,  
But if required,  
Will you let me go?  
  
Dearest Saria,  
You shall always be the keeper of my childhood,  
You shall always be the protector of my past,  
But if required,  
Will you forget all you remember of me?  
  
Dearest Darunia,  
You were the encouragement,  
You were the conscious of my mind,  
But if required,  
Will you stop pushing me forward?  
  
Dearest Ruto,  
You will always be the reminder of what I am,  
You will always be the princess I should have been,  
But if required,  
Will you take my place?  
  
Dearest Nabooru,  
You have been the inspiration of what I have become,  
You have been the leader I shall be,  
But if required,  
Will you accept me?  
  
Dearest Hero,  
You are the person who I owe the most,  
You are the person of who I have damned,  
But if required,  
Will you forgive me?  
  
Dearest Friends,  
I know you shall miss me,  
As much as I shall miss you,  
But if required,  
Will you let me become Sheik to save Hyrule? 


	13. Marked

Marked  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
No longer am I a child,  
No longer am I weak,  
No longer am I naïve,  
No longer am I innocent...  
  
Everything is simple when you're a child,  
When people would spell things out,  
When others tried to protect you,  
When ignorance was expected,  
When your only worry was...  
Did you even have worries then?  
  
Yes, everything was easy,  
A luxury I wish I could enjoy now.  
But no, never will I regain that innocence...  
  
For I have spilt too much blood,  
I have learned too much of the outside world,  
I have gained far too much righteousness to go back,  
I can no longer ignore the calling to the world beyond.  
  
She may try and give it back to me,  
But the memories will forever leave their stain.  
They will haunt me in my sleep,  
Infect my very soul with its virus.  
  
So now I am an adult,  
So now I am strong,  
So now I am intelligent,  
So now I am marked  
With three triangles of curse,  
Warding off the innocence of my childhood,  
So it will never return. 


	14. We Will Make A Difference

We Will Make a Difference  
By: Green Beauty  
  
I may be just a boy,  
But somehow I manage,  
I may be small,  
But somehow I do big things,  
I may be scared,  
But somehow I find the courage to go on,  
I may be weak,  
But somehow I find my strength,  
I may be only ten,  
But somehow I can fight the worst enemies,  
In the worst situations,  
In the worst conditions,  
And I can somehow survive,  
With the thought of her fresh in my mind.  
  
She may be just a girl,  
But somehow she catches my eye,  
She may be naive,  
But somehow she is the wisest person I know,  
She may be just a princess,  
But somehow she has the heart of a warrior,  
She may be weaker than me,  
But somehow I have found myself at the end of her blade,  
She may be only ten,  
But somehow she can weather the worst moments,  
In the worst circumstances,  
In the worst possible way,  
And somehow she survives,  
Almost as though, she is accustomed to it.  
  
I may be just a boy,  
And she may be just a girl,  
But just watch and see,  
And you might just find us in history books. 


	15. My Opposite Side

My Opposite Side  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I'm curious.  
Is there is a shadow to every innocent,  
And is there a light to every evil-doer?  
  
After meeting him,  
I wonder if there is two of everyone.  
  
I am Link, but so is he.  
I am a hero, but he is a villain.  
Must I destroy him?  
Isn't he me?  
  
When I first saw him,  
I thought I was looking in a mirror.  
He had demanded we fight,  
But I wondered if there was really any point.  
  
He could pull every trick I could,  
He could dodge every move I could dodge,  
But he had one flaw,  
He did not have the blessings of the goddesses.  
  
So I used Nayru's love to protect me,  
I used Farore's Wind to dodge him,  
And I used Din's fire to destroy him.  
But I still wonder,  
Did I kill myself when I killed him?  
  
And even as I think about it,  
I wonder if Zelda has an evil side,  
I wonder if Ganon has a good side,  
And I wonder if there are more of me out there,  
More than just one opposite.  
  
Did I screw up the way of life when I killed him?  
I guess I shall find out,  
But I wish that I could have found out more about him.  
  
Did he like the things I hated?  
Was he into guys?  
Would he be able to make a commitment?  
I guess I'll never know. 


	16. Navi

Navi  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I follow him,  
Maybe lovingly,  
Maybe blindly,  
Maybe reluctantly,  
But I still follow him.  
  
He leads us through the darkness,  
Through the illusions set by evil,  
Through the coldest waters,  
Through the hottest fires,  
But I still follow him.  
  
Wherever he goes something follows him other than me,  
Evil follows,  
Death follows,  
But the light of the goddesses follow him as well,  
So I still follow him.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if it is worth it,  
Is it worth the suffering?  
Is it worth being ignored?  
Is it worth all the death and decay?  
But I still follow him.  
  
I follow him,  
Hoping that maybe he can succeed,  
Hoping that maybe all the wrongs can be righted,  
Hoping that maybe we can bring light to this dark world,  
So I still follow him. 


	17. The Death of the Deku Tree

The Death of the Deku Tree  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I couldn't stop it!  
There was no way for me  
To halt the demise  
Of the Great Deku Tree.  
  
I sensed the man's evil intentions  
As he entered the forest  
Under the flag of the Hyrulian king.  
  
Even before the Gerudo spoke,  
I had attempted  
To make the man withdraw  
Back to the fiery desert  
From which he came.  
  
But it was to no avail  
As he swatted me  
Against the wall,  
And squashed the last  
Of my powers into nothingness.  
  
Although, in the end,  
The ferocity of the woods  
Forced the wicked man to depart  
From the forest,  
But he left a stain of his malice behind him.  
  
Soon, the stain revealed  
The curse the Gerudo  
Had put on the Great Deku Tree,  
And Queen Gohma  
Started to hollow out  
And kill the forest deity.  
  
And so I flew  
In such an alarm  
That I ran into other things  
As I looked for  
The destined child,  
Who was sleeping the day away.  
  
Could such a lazy child really  
Save the forest  
In its present turmoil?  
  
After yelling this child's name  
In his ear for so long  
That I thought my voice would go hoarse,  
The child finally woke up,  
And was in such a glee that a fairy  
Had finally come to him,  
That he barely listened to me  
When I told him the Great Deku Tree  
Had summoned him.  
  
Soon, we reached the Deku Tree's meadow,  
And I could see him dying  
As the child walked up to him.  
  
Then the Deku Tree did something unbelievable,  
That I will never forget:  
He let us enter him.  
  
That ritual was only given to heroes,  
And this boy didn't seem  
To fit any of the requirements.  
  
But, of course,  
There was more to the boy  
Than one could guess.  
  
He seemed to have  
Expertise in swordsmanship  
That he claims never  
To have practiced before.  
  
Soon, the little boy  
Managed to defeat  
The monstrous Queen of Spiders,  
But there was still nothing we could do  
To keep the life of the Deku Tree from diminishing,  
And he charged us with finding  
The Princess of Destiny.  
  
I can only hope  
That the courage of this little one  
Will be enough to strike back  
The vile shadow  
That has crept from the eastern deserts  
And will keep the life of the land  
Forever beautiful. 


	18. Saria's Wait

Saria's Wait  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I sit here, waiting.  
What do I wait for?  
Him of course.  
  
He who fights the evil that consumes the land.  
He who I have cherished memories with.  
He who suffers the wrath of the Ocarina.  
  
I sit here waiting.  
Where do I sit?  
In Our secret place of course.  
  
In a place of beauty that only begins to describe his soul.  
In a place of childish dreams.  
A place of such holiness that I hope I see Him here on Our wedding day.  
  
I sit here waiting.  
Who am I?  
I am His best friend.  
  
I am the protector of the courageous.  
I am the barrier to block His enemies.  
I am the keeper of His past.  
  
I, Saria, sit here, before the Forest Temple in the Sacred Meadow, awaiting  
Him, the Hero.  
Shall I wither before He comes?  
I shall find out. 


	19. The Life I Live

The Life I Live (Saria)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I know people who would kill  
For the life I live,  
But you must understand,  
Eternal youth isn't all it turns out to be.  
  
I'm sure you haven't given a thought  
To what it must be like  
To live a life of everlasting childhood  
So let me tell you how it is:  
  
I know nothing of the world beyond this forest,  
And perhaps you think it better not to,  
But it is torture not to know,  
Not to experience the entire world.  
  
I am so completely helpless  
When I have to defend myself  
That I am easy prey  
To the cunning adults I encounter.  
  
And do you know what it feels like  
To fall in love,  
But never be able to act on it,  
Because you're nothing but a child!  
  
And so, I envy your life  
For my soul will never be fulfilled,  
Because I will always be  
A mere child... 


	20. I Fell For You

I Fell for You (Princess Ruto)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I am thrown through many emotions  
Love, Hate, Lust, Disgust...  
All at the whim of your actions.  
  
You saved me  
In more than one way  
That day you brought me back to my father.  
  
I fell, without notice, in love with you since that day,  
So I gave you my engagement ring,  
Hoping that maybe you felt the same way.  
  
And you took it,  
Along with my heart,  
But why didn't you come back?  
  
I, along with my people, have been encased  
By the ice of Ganon's vile magic,  
While I had waited unrelentingly for you.  
  
And then, of all people,  
A Sheikah had saved me from my prison  
Of both ice and heart break.  
  
I found out that the source of my people's torment  
Came from the our sacred water temple,  
And so I had left,  
Both my feelings for you and the Zora Cavern.  
  
But when I reached it,  
There you were,  
The boy who I had fallen for,  
Who had turned into a man.  
  
My heart went a flutter  
When I saw you,  
But I was soon reminded why  
It hurt to look at you.  
  
I spoke to you,  
Asking you,  
"Where have you been?"  
  
But you didn't answer,  
You just looked at me with those  
Beautiful blue eyes.  
  
And that reminded me of my people's suffering,  
So I continued on my way,  
As you followed.  
  
I stopped and asked you why  
You had accepted my engagement ring  
If you would have never come through.  
  
Your eyes opened wide with shock,  
Surprised I had said that you were my fiancé,  
The man who I had saved myself for, for seven long years.  
  
It was then I realized you never loved me,  
Never saw me as more than a friend,  
And my heart had been crushed under your boot.  
  
And so I once again continued,  
With tears streaming down my cheeks,  
Regretting that I had dared to fall for you.  
  
Soon the water temple had been purified,  
And I went to the Sacred Realm  
As the Water Sage.  
  
Once again I gave you my heart,  
Along with the Water Medallion,  
In hopes you might fall for me  
When this ordeal is over.  
  
But again, when it truly was over,  
You disappeared once more,  
Never to be seen again.  
  
So now I will never fall again,  
I will let my heart turn to ice,  
Like that of the ice that was encasing my people.  
  
Perhaps one day  
My broken heart will mend  
And love again,  
But I know it will be no time soon,  
Because you took a part of my heart with you  
When you disappeared  
Never to be seen again.  
  
I hope you never fall in love,  
Because I know the other will not truly love you,  
Not like I did... 


	21. Nabooru's Regret

Nabooru's Regret  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I walked the line between darkness and light  
I traveled the pathway between fire and ice  
I journeyed between the two opposites,  
Never crossing either line.  
  
But I knew then, that one day I will have to.  
I will need to take a fork in the road,  
That will either destroy me,  
Or bless me.  
  
But back then, I traveled between,  
Never taking a side.  
I let them squabble over the difference,  
But I never took their side  
Just because they wanted me to.  
  
And then one day,  
I could take no more.  
I had chosen my path,  
And he had chosen his.  
  
I will no longer ignore the darkness,  
The vile fire,  
That man!  
  
I have chosen my side,  
He has been wrong in too many coincidences.  
May the coolness of the vivid light engulf my soul,  
For I have done too many wrongs as well.  
  
Will those families forgive me?  
For I turned a blind eye when he burned their homes.  
I could take this no longer,  
I needed the Gauntlets  
In order to avenge those poor lives.  
  
But no! His horrible witches have got me!  
I tell the child to run,  
To use the Gauntlets against that Gerudo.  
For that man will forever  
Torment the innocent  
Unless he is stopped.  
  
For now I wait for the child to return,  
Wishing I had taken a path sooner,  
But now it is too late.  
  
Before I lose my mind,  
I write this poem,  
Hoping that someone will see,  
That I tried to right my wrongs.  
  
Hoping that maybe someone will remember,  
That Nabooru, the Gerudo, tried to fight back!  
Hoping that maybe the person will choose their side,  
Before it destroys them too.  
  
May Ganondorf Dragmire rot for all eternity! 


	22. The Sage of Fire

The Sage of Fire  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I was once a hero  
But now I can do nothing for my people,  
For our food supply has been infested with monsters  
And we had no other choice  
Than to close it off.  
  
And it was all because  
I wouldn't give up the Goron's Ruby  
To that vile Gerudo Thief.  
  
Slowly, my people are dying  
But we cannot risk the other races' lives  
With the wrath of the Dodongos'  
And of the Gerudo King.  
  
I even sent a messenger for help  
From the Hyrulian government,  
And I hid in my chambers with the Ruby,  
Because my people have stooped so low,  
That they were willing to eat it!  
  
I hear the Royal Song and my door opens,  
I couldn't believe it!  
They had sent a kid!  
  
The child even had the nerve  
To ask for the Ruby!  
So I angrily explain to him  
Of my people's plight.  
  
Furious and feeling degraded,  
I told the kid to leave,  
But he was persistent,  
And even played a wonderful song,  
Which made me so cheerful,  
I had to dance.  
  
After that, I felt so good  
I gave the kid some gauntlets  
That would make him ten times stronger.  
  
And I even told him,  
That if he could purify the cavern  
I would be happy to give him  
The Spiritual Stone of Fire.  
  
Who would've guessed he could actually do it?  
A mere child clad in green  
Defeated all the Dodongos  
And gave us our food supply back.  
  
And so I made the kid my 'Brother'  
And gave him the Goron's Ruby  
Just as I promised I would.  
  
He then disappeared,  
But I shall never forget him,  
Even then I knew  
That once the boy became a man,  
He would be a hero.  
  
And I have been proven right,  
For the boy-who-became-a-man  
Now fights the King of Evil,  
As I stand as the Sage of Fire... 


	23. The Unattached Shadow

The Unattached Shadow(Impa)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
My life is bits and pieces,  
My memory nipping at me  
From the back of my mind.  
  
I only know that I am  
Protector to a princess.  
  
But, now that she's gone,  
I am a shadow without  
A being to attach to...  
  
Perhaps others would think it freedom,  
But it is pure torture not knowing  
What to do with myself.  
  
I am a lost shadow seeking my path now...  
Trying to remember what I had left behind  
In the remnants of my old hometown.  
  
All my family is lost,  
I know that,  
But I feel that something  
Is pulling at the back of my mind...  
  
It's odd for a shadow to be shadowed,  
But it is true...  
I have regrets.  
  
Now I realize,  
As I wander in my hometown,  
That I was looking for something  
From my past to attach to,  
But my past attached to me instead.  
  
Perhaps even shadows have a life,  
But it has been so long,  
That I can no longer recognize  
What having my own life is like.  
  
I will rebuild what is left of  
My ragged and strewn hometown,  
And perhaps, rebuild my life as well  
So that I can rid my self  
Of both shadows and beings to attach to,  
So that I will finally be...  
Just me. 


	24. Skull Kid

Skull Kid  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I once had four really good friends  
And they were real VIPs  
And that's why they had to leave me...  
  
It wasn't fair!  
I was a good friend!  
Couldn't I go with them?  
  
And so I was all alone,  
And it seemed the world shared my pain,  
For it was raining that day...  
The day I made two new friends.  
  
They were two little sibling fairies,  
The older sister was Tatl  
And the younger brother was Tael.  
  
And one day,  
As we were playing in the forest,  
We saw a traveling mask salesman,  
And I had the sudden urge  
To see what the man had.  
  
And so he showed me  
The many masks he had  
Detailing each one's past to me,  
When he ended up showing me Majora's Mask.  
  
The mask allured me,  
But the mask salesman  
Wasn't planning on selling this one,  
And so I tricked him and stole it.  
  
Even as I looked at my new mask,  
I could hear it telling me to put it on,  
And I felt power flow through me  
As it was secured onto my head.  
  
I felt invincible,  
And I said to myself,  
"Now they'll be sorry  
That they ever tried to forget about me!"  
  
I now prey upon innocent victims,  
Who traverse the forest unwittingly,  
And I have now just found my next victim...  
A boy clad in green riding a horse... 


	25. My Torment

My Torment (Fierce Deity Mask)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
It has been centuries  
Since I was last seen.  
I was once a Fierce Deity,  
But now I am nothing but a mask.  
  
I had once been ruthless  
In my pursuit of justice,  
Not caring that I damned  
Innocent souls.  
  
But I regret it now,  
For I have seen  
The impurities of my old ways.  
  
But I was not the only one  
Who seeked out 'enlightenment'  
By killing those that were deemed 'criminals'  
By the higher 'justice'.  
  
I had a 'partner' who accompanied me,  
Who enjoyed the 'justice' we committed,  
Whether we were right in what we did or not.  
  
Majora made me shudder,  
And had opened my eyes  
To what we truly did.  
  
The higher 'justice'  
Annihilated any who opposed them,  
Whether they were innocent or not.  
  
So naturally they had assigned Majora to kill me,  
And we fought to the death.  
In the end, we did not finish each other off  
But were turned into masks by the higher 'justice'  
So that we could both serve them forever.  
  
I know not what had happened to Majora,  
But a boy now seeks my power.  
Perhaps I shall grant him the usage,  
For I feel a hero's soul within the boy.  
  
Maybe he can right my wrongs,  
And bring justice to this twisted world once again.  
Just perhaps he could give wings  
To this tormented soul.  
  
For all I wish is for the world to regain its sanity,  
For the innocents to remain innocents,  
And for the true justice to be discovered,  
For I know it must exist somewhere out there in that big world... 


	26. I Shall Come Back

I Shall Come Back (Fierce Deity Mask)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I once had a name,  
But it has been lost in the folds of time.  
I had once been a revered idol,  
But now I am nothing but a mask.  
  
I had lived in the time of Majora,  
And now I am here again  
When its mask has arisen once more.  
  
But I alone cannot take on this evil,  
For I have no body to use as my weapon.  
So I have prepared a test for  
A worthy hero.  
  
And now he has come,  
A boy from another land,  
A hero of time,  
A hero excellent for my cause.  
  
So now I take his small body,  
And change it into the god I had once been,  
With the mystic power wrapping his soul,  
We both defeated Majora.  
  
And he left my land  
When the deeds were done,  
When goodbyes were said,  
Taking me along.  
  
I, like my enemy, wish to have form once more,  
A body I can use to control,  
Not only for my wishes,  
But to rule as well.  
  
The boy has now become dependent,  
He can no longer fight without my help.  
But little does the boy realize,  
That I am cloaking his soul in shadows,  
So that it can take my place,  
And so I can return to the light I rightfully deserve.  
  
I am god again,  
But no one realizes.  
People still think the body I use  
Still belongs to this hero named 'Link'  
  
Perhaps that is what I shall name myself,  
'Link, the Fierce Deity,'  
Who will bring hell upon all.  
  
Zelda has been cast aside,  
And all is well.  
The people revere me,  
Like they should.  
  
Agh, what's this!  
A Sheikah has stabbed me!  
I guess I must leave this body now,  
For it is not immortal.  
  
Damn that Sheik!  
But I shall return,  
From the shadows I had arisen,  
And fallen back,  
But I will once again return,  
Perhaps as another hero... 


	27. The Addiction

The Addiction (Fierce Deity)  
By: Green_Beauty  
  
I was just a boy,  
So how could I have known  
That it was wrong?  
  
How could have I guessed  
That powerful feeling I got  
Came with a shadow?  
  
It gave my body power  
That weakened me when I took it off.  
It gave my mind wisdom  
That retarded me when I relieved myself of it.  
It gave my soul enlightenment  
That blackened me when I got rid of it.  
  
It's an addiction now...  
I can't bear to fight without it.  
Will its hold on me let go?  
Will I ever be rid of it?  
  
Is this just the beginning of my punishment  
For the idiocy of my youth?  
  
Please, I beg of you,  
Great Goddesses,  
Save me before it takes me whole  
And never lets go... 


	28. The Fairy Boy

(I wrote this one at KittyHorse's request. I am still working on a cuccoo  
and market dog poem, and they will be posted here sometime this week. Keep  
watching for them)  
  
The Fairy Boy (Epona)  
  
I was but a bashful yearling  
When the fairy boy first came.  
  
I was contentedly listening  
As my red-headed mistress  
Lightly hummed my melody,  
And so I started  
When I viewed his shadow  
In the grass near me.  
  
The fairy boy innocently looked at me  
But I knew the evils of little boys  
And their cruel sling-shots  
So I retreated as far as I could away from him.  
  
He and his little fairy  
Calmly crossed the distance to my little mistress  
Who seemed to recognize him,  
But from where, I had no clue.  
  
They chatted in their soft voices  
Indicating to me several times  
And my mistress was left blushing  
As the fairy boy made his way to me,  
Lightly cooing and reaching out towards me with his hands,  
But, being the shy little colt that I was,  
I fled away, nervous of what he may do  
If he came too close to me.  
  
The boy, scratching his head,  
Went back to my mistress  
Who seemed liked she was neighing  
With a strange expression on her face...  
Isn't that what  
The two-legged ones called laughing?  
  
Eventually, the boy took out an odd instrument  
That I had never seen before,  
And with my mistress's voice guiding him  
He played my favorite melody.  
  
At first, I just stared in wonder at him  
But as the song continued  
I found myself trotting towards him,  
And I almost made the fairy boy  
Fall over in my affection towards him.  
  
Now, at the prime of my life,  
He comes back,  
Only taller than I can last remember him  
And he comes when my home  
Is no longer as peaceful at it had once been.  
  
An evil man,  
Who refers to himself as the Great Ingo,  
Has enslaved the life of the farm  
My mistress and I included.  
  
My poor lovely mistress  
Is no longer cheerful  
But depressed  
And I can feel her soul  
Give up all hope  
And she is dying in her misery.  
  
And with my mistress,  
I had long since given up on hope  
And have become reckless and bitter in turn,  
Hurting all who attempt to ride me.  
  
So, as I look at this fairy boy  
Remembering his scent  
From so long ago,  
I can only wish  
That he will free my mistress and I  
From the clutches of evil  
And deliver us into the arms of freedom. 


	29. Deleted Reviews

Deleted Reviews  
  
Oh yea, and these were the Reviews I got before I went and deleted everything. Before, I had everything as a different story and I had different reviews for each, but I thought (also since it was suggested) that it would be nice if everything was a different chapter that branched off of one page. So, in the process, all of my reviews were deleted. I really appreciate all the work one sends into reviewing my work, and I did not wish to lose them, therefore, I put them here. I did not edit them, this how they came in my email. Oh and I have them listed chronologically, so...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Mother of Chaos Chapter: 1  
  
From: KittyHorse You should make one on Nayru and Farore, too. I love how Din has such a cynical personality in this. It shows such true, deep feelings. But what I'd really like to see is you making one of Nayru and Farore, like I said before. I'm sure they would be great. Keep up the good work. And I'm glad you didn't make it rhyme...some pieces of writing sound better without the rhyming, and this is one of them! Good job!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: My Opposite Side Chapter: 1  
  
From: KittyHorse another great piece of writing made by you! (I reviewed another one of your writing pieces, too, and you seem to be very good at this type of writing!) I just noticed one thing...I just used the Megaton Hammer to defeat Dark Link, not Nayru's Love, Din's Fire, or Farore's Wind. It uses less MP. HAHAHA! JUST KIDDING! Sorry about that...I couldn't help myself. But that part about using the goddess powers was without a doubt, my favorite line. Very good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: My Child Of Wisdom Chapter: 1  
  
From: Ara Laothen pretty and well-written. I like how you call them "child of...". Very poetic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: A Life of Servitude Chapter: 1  
  
From: KittyHorse is the 3rd poem of yours I have reviewed, and they just keep getting better! But I must make one suggestion: instead of making a bunch of different poems separately, you might want to put them all in the same thing, but make them in different chapters. That way, you could read all your reviews at once, and eveything would have more simplicity. But getting back to the poem, it was very good. Great job!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Do Not Forget Me Chapter: 1  
  
From: Quueenie I am the good-advice lady! No wait, I'm Queenie. Anyway, I saw that you wrote a nice amount of poems. So why don't you put them together to one poetry collection? easier to look at, easier to read... well, my opinion, never mind ^^; nice poem by the way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Marked Chapter: 1  
  
From: wolfodonnell(hambone1166@AOL.com)  
  
Hey. Thought it was nice, very poetic. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Zelda's Letter Chapter: 1  
  
From: Hylian good, though I doubt Zelda would do a thing like this. Let me ask you: what was the reason you posted 26 stories on the same day?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: King Of Red Lions Chapter: 1  
  
From: Chibi Tetra nice. make a story, expand your talent! ._. O_O yup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: My Opposite Side Chapter: 1  
  
From: Kriiz never come on the Zelda page before and I noticed that you had alot of stuff up, but I read this one because Dark Link is my favorite mini-boss. I think it's interesting to get a peek into Link's mind and show that he actually does have human emotion and curiousity. I never considered his emotional facet, that he could ask questions about his foes,  
  
just that he'd kill them. Nice work, I'm impressed that you could make me think like you did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Zelda's Letter Chapter: 1  
  
From: anime-link job!I like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: The Addiction Chapter: 1  
  
From: Steeple333()  
  
o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Marked Chapter: 1  
  
From: Navi* Star*()  
  
Wow, nice job! Kind of sad, actually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: The Addiction Chapter: 1  
  
From: Navi* Star*()  
  
Wow, this is great as well! Great Job!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: I Fell For You Chapter: 1  
  
From: Keilyuu TThis is beautiful. I'm surprised that it doesn't have any reviews...definetly going in my favs. I'm off to read your other work now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green-Beauty,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: My Opposite Side Chapter: 1  
  
From: Black thoughtful. But about the last part... was Link thinking Dark Link was Yaoi? (glares at author)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
